villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha is the foremost antagonist of the manga and anime series Naruto. He is the co-founder of Konoha and its first Rogue Ninja. Though thought to have died, Madara survived and planned to rule the Ninja World as a god, setting up the Akatsuki and taking Obito Uchiha as his apprentice Tobi. He is eventually resurrected as an undestructible undead and takes part in the Fourth Great Ninja War as his plan comes to fruition. History Early Years Madara Uchiha was born around a century before the start of the story. In these times, ninja were organized as huge clans of mercenaries, hired by the lords of warring nations. The most powerful of clans were two said been descended from the Sage of the Six Paths: Uchiha and the Senju of the Forest. As each clan was a descendant of one of Sage's two sons, who fought after their father's death, the Uchiha and the Senju were bound by rivalry and conflict with each other Madara Uchiha was the most powerful ninja of his clan, having obtained his clan's greatest ability, the Mangekyo Sharingan, to become their leader. However, Madara discovered using the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan would lead to him becoming blind. However, this was adverted when Madara had the Mangekyo Sharingan of his brother Izuna transplanted into him. However, the leader of the Senju, Madara's rival Hashirama Senju, saw the fighting is pointless and offered durable peace with the Uchiha as Madara wass forced to agree to. This lead to the creation of Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of the Leaf, the first of the Ninja villages. However, Madara's hatred did not die, taking great offense when Harashima was named Hokage, the first leader of Konoha. When Madara atttempt to rally his clansmen to stand against Hashirama before they were oppressed by the Senju, his clan regarded his mistrust as lust for violence and turned their backs on him, causing Madara to promptly leave Konohagakure. Seeing that he on his own as a Rogue Ninja, Madara resolved to take matters into his own hands by finding Kurama the Night Tails, the most powerful of the nine Tailed Beasts, and use him to kill Hashirama. This lead to the epic battle that created the chasm that would become known as the Valley of the End. Despite controlling Kurama, who was sealed with Hashirama's wife Mito, Madara was defeated. Since then, the people of Konoha carved two immense statues of Harashima and Madara in the cliffwall, permanently facing one another at both sides of a waterfall, as a symbol of their neverending rivalry. Though believed to have died that day, Madara survived and went into hiding. Having also taken some of Harashima's blood, Madara was harvesting his rival's cells to replicate his Wood Style ability, with Zetsu and the White Zetsu Army among his creations. However, Madara's old age forced him to use the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to infuse him with its chakra to stay alive. By that time, Madara created the Eye of the Moon Plan that would require gathering all the Tailed Beasts and reform the Ten Tails to mold the entire world following his twisted ideals. During the Third Great Shinobi War, Madara obtained the means to evolve his Sharingan into the Rinnegan, transplanting his eyes into Nagato and inspired Yahiko to form the Akatsuki. Soon after, Madara saved Obito Uchiha from death and made him into the villain known as Tobi. After his death, he anoinded Tobi as his successor, with the instruction to resurrect him with Nagato's power when the time would come. Personality Madara Uchiha's most defining traits are his pride and confidence, which he has shown repeatively in battle, examples being when he belittles weaker opponents and mantains a calm and collected attitude, even when battling the most powerful of opponents. Madara goes so far as to toy with opponents and use their own strategies against them, shown in his battle with the five Kage. He is, however, honest and is not blinded to truth by his pride, as he will admit when someone is stronger than he is as shown when acknowledged Hashirama Senju, whom he both hated and respected immensely, could defeat him. Hashirama is, however, the only example of this trait of Madara's personality. Madara is a staunch battle-lover who lives and breathes to fight. However, he only involves himself in battles he deems challenging, going as far as keeping his foes alive as long as they interest him; (while slaughtering everyone else mercilessly). Although he never bothers fighting at full strength, he is a humongous show-off, who uses immensely powerful techniques for no other reason than that he can. Despite this, he is quite honourable, giving genuine praise whenever someone exceeds his expectations and harsh, but constructive, criticism when he sees its necessary. Madara grew up in a era of permanent war, which made him highly warmongering and vindictive, to the point of paranoia. He hated the Senju so much that he was unable to bury the hatchet; persuading himself that any offer of friendship they made concealed an attempt to subdue his clan. He is so egomaniacal that he cannot see himself in any other place than on the very top. He also demonstrates a very strong desire for domination, which first made him want Konohagakure to dominate every other nation, and culminated in his desire to rule all creation forever. When he had grown old, Madara was very bitter and disillusioned about reality, believing some must always be losers so that others can be winners, doubtlessly a reference to his past failures against Hashirama Senju. Powers and Abilities Madara Uchiha is by very far the mightiest ninja ever seen in the series. He already was monumentaly powerful when alive, but as an undead he was restored to his prime while retaining the special powers he obtained after his defeat, putting his might to absolutely ludicrous levels. As if that was not enough, being undead gives him unlimited regenerative abilities and limitless supplies of chakra(power), meaning that he can use his mightiest techniques unlimitedly and without strain, making it impossible to defeat him battle. Fighting Prowess Madara is an extraordinarily gifted fighter with immense strength, speed, spryness and reflexes, able to take on an entire army all by himself. He was seen sending taller foes flying away, dodging highly fast attacks and taking a weapon from its owner with no effort. He displays unrivalled skills with weapons and in martial arts. He was seen using swords, scythes and giant shurikens in battle, but his signature weapon is a huge war-fan which he uses as both a offensive weapon and a shield. His war-fan is connected to a chain which he uses to swing his weapon like a flail, with a scythe attached to its other end. Also, he can channel his chakra through it to increase its sharpness, raise barriers of chakra, and absorb any kind of attack to reflect the impact in a given direction. Madara has huge amounts of extremely powerful chakra, enough to summon and compel the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He also mastered the mightiest fire-based attacks in existence, being able to conjure overwhelming streams of fire that need many powerful water attacks just to be contained and powerful fireballs shaped like dragon heads, just to name a few. Sharingan Madara was the most proficient Sharingan user of his time, mastering Sharingan and attaining Mangekyo Sharingan in his teens. His Sharingan were so powerful, they allowed him complete control over Kurama, the most powerful and dangerous Tailed Beast. Like most Uchiha that awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, he is able to keep his Sharingan constantly activated without feeling the strain that most other users feel (Kakashi and Danzo also have constantly-active Sharingan with Mangekyo-Sharingan, but that is mainly due to a lack of control). Mangekyo Sharingan Madara was one of the first Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. After prolonged use, he realised that his eyesight was deteriorating. To counter this, he replaced his eyes with his brother's, gaining access to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, allowing him to keep using this ability with no damage to his eyes. When he activates the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, he is able to use Susanoo, decimating entire armies and providing a near-impenetrable barrier for himself. It is said that anyone who sees Susanoo fully materialised die, the only survivors of it's assault being the five Kage, whom Madara was not trying to kill with his first attack and who he couldn't kill when Susanoo suddenly dematerialized against his will. Promptedly spoken, the Kage only survived by sheer luck. Rinnegan Sometime after his fight with Hashirama Senju, Madara awakened the Rinnegan, presumably the first real Rinnegan since The Sage of Six Paths. With it, he is able to use the same abilities that Nagato and the Six Paths of Pain could use. At some point before meeting Obito, Madara removed his eyes and gave them to Nagato, replacing his left eye with a spare Sharingan. Mokuton After surviving his last battle with Hashirama, Madara modified his body by grafting Hashirama's DNA to himself. This allowed him to use Mokuton jutsu, one of the few-if not only-jutsu able to subdue both Madara and the Tailed Beasts. Madara shows great proficiency with it, creating a garden full of giant flowers that spread toxic pollen as well as making as many as 25 wood-based replicas of himself similar to Naruto's Shadow Clone technique Fourth Shinobi War Madara was revived by Kabuto and and his awareness of Tobi's actions implied that they were working together on the Eye of the Moon Plan and Madara fights the Allied Shinobi forces. Before the war Madara was the sixth coffin that Kabuto used to blackmail Tobi into joining forces. He is also shown to use The Rinnegan which he awakened shortly before his actual death after obtaining Hashirama's powers and later Kabuto revives Madara in his primed body, while still allowing him access to the power he had gained in his old age. Once awakened, Madara puts his abilities to use, slaughtering an entire ninja platoon, summoning two meteorites and revealing his Rinnegan pushed far enough. The only thing he couldn't do was summon Kurama, since it was sealed within Naruto, who was divided among nations. His attempted summon stirs Kurama, who realises that Madara is the common enemy and that he and Naruto would need to form a truce to beat him. When the five Kage arrive, Naruto departs and Madara faces the five most powerful living shinobi. But despite their combined efforts, the five Kage are no match for Madara, as he is not only stronger than they are but also faster, smarter and more experienced. His belief that they are so much weaker than him made him vainly wish that Hashirama were alive so as to show them what a real shinobi's power was like. When Itachi forces Kabuto to undo the Edo Tensei jutsu that binds the undead to the world of the living, Madara is seemingly vanquished, but manages to force his soul back into its vessel and continue fighting the Kage. He explains that had severed Kabuto's contract with him through Edo Tensei, allowing him to eliminate the possibility of ever being controled by Kabuto. Madara continues to fight the increasingly fatigued Kage, finally defeating them and leaving them all critically wounded. He then locates Naruto and Tobi, who gives him his war fan. The two then take on Naruto and Kurama Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Naruto Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Revived Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Illusionists Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Traitor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hatemongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Jerks Category:Fearmongers Category:Complete Monster Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Swordsmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Warmonger Category:Control Freaks Category:Honorable Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Immortals Category:Life-Drainers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Orator Category:Barbarian Category:Provoker Category:Hegemony Category:Faceless Villains Category:Leader Category:Enpowered Villains Category:Summoners Category:Sadists Category:Outcast Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Delusional Category:God Wannabe